Human Nature (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px Human Nature ist die 196. Episode und lief als 8. Episode der 29. Staffel. Handlung Ein Energiestrahl trifft die Konsole der TARDIS und der Doctor ist sehr aufgeregt. Er fragt Martha, ob 'sie' sie gesehen hätten, ihr Gesicht erkennen konnten, was Martha verneint. Der Doctor stellt aufgebracht fest, dass diejenigen, die sie da verfolgen, ihn im gesamten Universum aufspüren können. Er überlegt einen verzweifeten Moment, was er tun kann. Dann legt er die ganze Verantwortung in Marthas Hände. Er zeigt ihr eine Taschenuhr und erklärt eindringlich, dass sie diese Uhr nehmen müsse und sein ganzes Leben davon abhinge. thumb|left|190px|Martha, das Dienstmädchen Der Doctor erwacht in einem Bett in einer altertümlichen Studierstube. Er lebt hier als Lehrer namens John Smith. Es klopft und Martha, in der Tracht eines Dienstmädchens, betritt den Raum mit dem Frühstückstablett. Der Doctor erklärt ihr, er habe wieder einen dieser seltsamen Träume gehabt, in denen er in der Zukunft unterwegs sei als "der Doctor" und sie als Reisegefährtin an seiner Seite habe. Er nimmt eine Taschenuhr von einem Sims und betrachtet sie, während Martha ihn aufmerksam beobachtet. Die Traumgeschichten fänden statt im Jahre 2007, bemerkt der Doctor, doch Martha reicht ihm die Tageszeitung, die das Datum 13. November 1913 trägt. thumb|190px|John Smith, der Lehrer Die Schüler der Farringham School für Jungen halten Einzug in das Schulgebäude. Mr. Smith, hält Geschichts-Unterricht. Unterdessen ist sein Dienstmädchen Martha damit beschäftigt, gemeinsam mit ihrer Kollegin Jenny den Boden zu schrubben. Zwei ältere Schüler machen sich wegen ihrer Hautfarbe herablassend über Martha lustig, die das jedoch gelassen hinnimmt. Unterdessen begegnet Mr. Smith, etwas unbeholfen mit einem Bücherstapel hantierend, der Schulkrankenschwester Joan Redfern, die ihm mit den Büchern zur Hand geht. Sie kommen an einer Anschlagtafel vorbei, an der eine Einladung zu einer Tanzveranstaltung hängt. Etwas verlegen und unbeholfen versucht Smith offenbar, Joan für diese Veranstaltung zu gewinnen, fällt dabei jeodch eine Treppe hinunter. thumb|190px|left|John und Joan In seiner Stube untersucht Joan die harmlose Kopfverletzung als Martha hereinstürmt und fragt, ob alles mit ihm in Ordnung sei. Joan ist etwas erstaunt über Marthas Verhalten. Smith erklärt, während Martha etwas im Zimmer räumt, er habe gerade Joan von seinen Träumen erzählt. Er berichtet Joan weiter, er träume, dass er sich verstecke und dass er zwei Herzen habe. Diese Annahme kann Joan schnell aus der Welt räumen, indem sie ihn mit ihrem Stetoskop abhorcht. Er habe einige dieser Träume in Form von Geschichten aufgeschrieben, fährt Smith fort. Er zeigt ihr das Buch, das er mit zahlreichen Zeichnungen ergänzt hat. Man sieht einen Dalek, einen Uhrwerkandroiden und anderes. Auch ein Porträt des "Charakters" Rose ist zu sehen. Bei dieser Erwähnung schaut Martha wiederum sehr aufmerksam. Dann gibt es die "blaue Box" die er als eine Art fliegenden Teppich bezeichnet. Joan ist sehr beeindruckt und Smith leiht ihr das Büchlein zum lesen aus. Martha läuft hinter ihr her um zu relativieren, dass es sich nur um dumme Geschichten handele und er halt etwas seltsam sei. Joan stellt fest, Martha wirke mitunter zu vertraut mit Smith, sie solle vorsichtig sein und ihre Stellung nicht vergessen. Ein paar Schüler sitzen bei den Hausaufgaben. Hutchinson, ein älterer Schüler, deligiert seine Aufgaben an Tim Latimer, dem er dafür Protektion verspricht. Aus Latimers Äußerungen geht hervor, dass er mitunter so etwas wir das 'zweite Gesicht' hat, er tut es allerdings als Zufallstreffer ab. Einer der andern ältern Schüler, Jeremy Baines, klettert aus dem Fenster um ein paar Flaschen versteckten Biers zu besorgen. Es ist Abend geworden, Martha sitzt mit Jenny draußen und die beiden unterhalten sich. Jenny hat Freude an Marthas "phantaseivollen" Gesprächsbeiträgen. Plötzlich sieht Martha am Himmel einen hellen Punkt aufblitzen. Jenny hat allerdings nichts wahrgenommen. Dafür wird aber Joan, auf ihrem Weg von einem grünlichen Lichtkegel erfasst. Als sie auf die beiden Frauen trifft fragt sie, ob sie es auch gesehen hätten. Da kommt Mr. Smith aus dem Haus und wieder ist am Himmel etwas zu sehen, das er aber fraglos als verglühenden Meteoriten identifiziert. Er bietet Joan an, sie heim zu bringen, während Martha von Jenny wissen will, wo der Lichtschweif endete. Jenny lokalisiert einen Ort und Martha läuft los. Auch Jeremy Baines, gerade beim Bierversteck angekommen, sieht ein grünleuchtendes Etwas zu Boden gehen und läuft zu der Stelle. Plötzlich stößt er gegen etwas, das dadurch kurz sichtbar wird. Es gelingt ihm, die Sichtbarkeit des Flug-Objekts durch Auflegen seiner Hände zu stabilisieren und einen Eingang zu öffnen, in der er hineingeht. Unterdessen sind Martha und Jenny auf dem Feld angekommen, können jedoch nichts entdecken. Baines wird im Innern des Objekts von einer unsichtbaren Spezies angesprochen, die sich ihm als "die Familie" vorstellt. Jeremy möchte gerne sehen, mit wem er es zu tun hat und die Stimme antwortet, das könne er haben, sie würden sehr bald sehr vertraut aussehen. Daraufhin reißt Jeremy erschrocken den Mund weit auf und stößt einen Schrei aus. Der kleine Tim Latimer ist dabei, Schuhe zu putzen, während die älteren Schüler Karten spielen, als Jeremy zurückkommt. Er bewegt sich hölzern, spricht ungewohnt langsam als er behauptet, es sei kein Bier dagewesen und zieht, wie schnüffelnd, die Nase hoch. Er müsse sich wohl erkältet haben, behauptet er. Tim mustert ihn skeptisch, schaut aber schnell wieder auf seine Arbeit, als Jeremy mit leicht ironischem Gesichtsausdruck zurückschaut und erneut die Luft einzieht. thumb|190px Martha radelt zu einer Hütte im Wald. In der Hütte verbirgt sich die TARDIS. Martha trägt den Schlüssel an einer Kette um den Hals. Sie schließt die Box auf und geht hinein. Die Geschehnisse, in deren Folge der Doctor sein Leben in ihre Verantwortung gab, ziehen vor ihrem geistigen Auge vorbei: Die Verfolger würden ihn, den Time Lord über den Geruch aufspüren können. Doch sie seien dabei, auszusterben und sollten in drei Monaten nicht mehr existieren. Deshalb musste er mit Hilfe eines Chamäleon-Bogens alle Zellen seines Körpers in menschliche umwandeln. Ein äußerst schmerzhafter Prozess. Die Time Lord-Konfiguration der Zellen wurde zugleich in einer Taschenuhr, die in den Schaltkreis eingebunden wurde, gesichert. Martha aktiviert den Monitor der Konsole, denn vor der Verwandlung hat der Doctor Instruktionen hinterlassen für die Zeit, in der er ein Mensch sein würde. Für den absoluten Notfall, wenn sie sie doch finden würden, ordnet er an, die Uhr zu öffnen. Sie müsse einen Erkennungsfilter darüberlegen, denn für ihn als Menschen sei es nur eine Uhr. Doch sie dürfe das nur tun, wenn nichts anderes möglich sei, denn in dem Fall würde "die Familie" in der Lage sein, ihn zu erkennen. Allerdings hat der Doctor keine Intruktionen für Meteore hinterlassen, das war es, wonach Martha schauen wollte. Der kleine Tim erscheint bei Mr. Smith, um ein Buch abzuholen. Der Lehrer spricht ihn auf seine nicht besonders guten Leistungen an, obgleich er ein schlauer Junge sei. Während der Lehrer nach dem Buch sucht, sieht der Junge die Taschenuhr auf dem Sims. Er nimmt sie in die Hand und ein Durcheinander an Stimmen scheint zu hören zu sein. Er öffnet den Deckel und ein gelbes Licht (dem des Timevortex gleich) flirrt über dem Zifferblatt. Im selben Moment dreht Jeremy plötzlich den Kopf, als habe er etwas wahrgenommen. Tim macht den Deckel schnell wieder zu und steckt die Uhr in seine Hosentasche, als der Lehrer mit dem Buch um die Ecke kommt. Als er es dem Jungen überreicht sieht jener blitzartige Bilder des Doctors mit dem Sonic Screwdriver (der im Übrigen ebenfalls auf dem Sims liegt). Smith bemerkt den erschrocken-kritischen Blick, doch Tim verabscheidet sich schnell. Auf seinem Zimmer öffnet er die Uhr erneut. Er hört Stimmen aus denen eine hervorstechend sagt: "Halte mich verborgen". Er sieht eine Abfolge von Bildern, Dinge, die der Doctor gesehen hat. Wieder dreht Jeremy witternd den Kopf, während Tim erschrocken den Deckel schließt. Jeremys Gesicht erleuchtet grün und eine Stimme befiehlt, die Soldaten zu aktivieren. Auf einem Acker beobachtet der Farmer Clark eine Vogelscheuche, die sich zu bewegen scheint. Er vermutet einen Streich der Farringham-Schüler, stellt jedoch fest, dass die Vogelscheuche nur aus Stroh besteht. Plötzlich sieht er sich umringt von Vogelscheuchen, die über ihn herfallen. Ein kleines Mädchen mit einem roten Luftballon kommt des Wegs, wird von einer Vogelscheuche ergriffen und schreiend weggeschleppt. Auf dem Gelände der Schule sind die Schüler unter Aufsicht von Mr. Smith beim Schießunterricht. Der Schulleiter Rocastle kommt heran und spricht von der Gefahr vom dunklen Kontinent und dass er hoffe, dass ungläubige Schüler ihre Fähigkeiten in einem Krieg unter Beweis stellen könnten. Worauf Tim sogleich Bilder ihres Einsatzes im ersten Weltkrieg sieht. Einer der älteren Schüler will Tim aus der Übung ausgeschlossen sehen, weil er seine Sache nicht ordentlich macht. Smith stimmt zu. Jeremy, der nun neben Smith steht, zieht auffällig die Luft ein. Der Lehrer schickt die Jungs nun zum Aufräumen und geht zu Joan, die er vor dem Schulgebäude erblickt. Sie entschuldigt sich, sagt, sie habe gerade an den Tag denken müssen, an dem ihr Mann erschossen wurde, und geht. Smith schaut ihr nachdenklich hinterher. Später am Tag sind die beiden auf dem Weg in den Ort. Joan erzählt von ihrem verstorbenen Mann und dass sie es nicht schön findet, dass die Kinder schießen lernen. Dann spricht sie von den Aufzeichnungen Smiths, in denen etwas über das kommende Jahr 1914 stünde und einen Schatten, der auf die Welt fiele. Sie werden allerdings abgelenkt, weil Smith plötzlich in einer nahen Straße ein Unglück nahen sieht oder spürt, das er durch unglaubliche Geistesgegenwärtigkeit soeben knapp verhindern kann. In der Freude darüber fasst er spontan den Mut, Joan zum Tanz am Abend einzuladen. Auf dem weiteren Weg sprechen sie über die Figur des Doctors, den Smith in seinen Aufzeichnungen beschreibt. Sie kommen an einer etwas ramponierten Vogelscheuche vorbei, die Smith wieder richtet. Dabei fragt Joan ihn nach seiner Heimat, worauf der spontan Gallifrey antwortet und dann, als sie fragt, ob das in Irland sei sagt, das müsse es wohl. Darauf berichtet er von seinen Eltern, Sydney, einem Uhrmacher aus Nottingham und Verity, einer Krankenschwester. Das erfreut Joan natürlich, sie gäben gute Ehefrauen ab, stellt sie fest. Als sie weitergehen dreht die hergerichtete Vogelscheuche ihren Kopf und schaut ihnen hinterher. Zurück in seiner Studierstube zeichnet Smith ein Portrait von Joan, das sie sehr beeindruckt. Sie wechseln noch einige Worte dazu und küssen sich schließlich, als Martha ins Zimmer gerannt kommt. Smith fragt gestreng, was er über unangekündigtes Hereinkommen gesagt habe. Martha entschuldigt sich, geht hinaus und murmelt: "Das stand nicht auf der Liste." Wieder an der Konsole der TARDIS stellt sie fest, dass nichts über Frauen gesagt wurde, dass der menschliche Doctor sich verliebt hätte, aber nicht in sie. Tim sitzt mit der Uhr auf einer Bank im Park und hört Stimmen, die von kommender Dunkelheit sprechen und dem letzten der Time Lords. Als er zur Seite schaut sieht er Jeremy, den älteren Mann und das Mädchen mit dem Luftballon zusammenkommen. Sie schauen zu ihm hinüber, legen synchron die Köpfe auf die Seite und ziehen die Luft ein. Jenny ist mit dem Fahrrad unterwegs als sich ihr eine Vogelscheuche in den Weg stellt. Sie hält es natürlich für einen Streich, doch plötzlich ist sie von Vogelscheuchen eingekreist. Sie wird in das Raumschiff der Familie gebracht und befragt. Sie habe nichts falsch gemacht, beantwortet Clark ihre bange Frage, sie sei genau, was sie brauchten. Jetzt erscheint Jeremy und erklärt, sie arbeite in der Schule und würde dort, wo die Spuren hinführten, alles mitbekommen. Die "werte Mutter" wolle sie unbedingt kennenlernen. Damit hält er eine grüne Kugel in ihre Richtung, aus der eine grüne Rauchschwade auf Jenny zukommt. Unterdessen erkundigt sich Joan bei Mr. Smith, ob er überhaupt tanzen könne. Er antwortet nach kurzer Überlegung, er sei nicht sicher. Ob es überhaupt irgendetwas gäbe, dessen er sicher sei, fragt Joan lächelnd. Smith geht mit einem eindeutigen "ja" auf sie zu und ergreift ihre Hände. Martha hat eine kleine Teetafel vorbereitet, als Jenny hereinkommt. Es sei genug für zwei, lädt sie die Kollegin ein, die gräuschvoll die Luft einzieht und erklärt, sie habe sich wohl erkältet. Martha spricht von Smith und seiner neuen Liebe und dass es nicht halten könnte, weil Smith in Kürze wieder weggehen würde. Interessiert fragt Jenny, wohin er gehe. Martha bemerkt schwärmerisch, sie wünschte, sie könne es Jenny erzählen. Jenny insistiert, sie solle es tun. Martha wird stutzig und kommt auf den Tee zurück und will noch etwas zum Essen dazu holen. Sie verlässt den Raum. Sie rennt ins Nachbarhaus zu Mr. Smith, wobei Jenny aus dem Fenster mit einer Waffe, aus der ein grüner Strahl kommt, auf sie schießt, sie jedoch verfehlt. Sie stürmt in Smiths Zimmer, wo er und Joan, beim Küssen gestört, auseinandergehen und sagt aufgeregt: "Sie haben uns gefunden.". Smith stellt fest, er habe Martha gewarnt, womit das unangekündigte Hereinplatzen gemeint ist. Doch sie wiederholt nur, sie hätten sie gefunden. Sie sähen aus wie normale Leute. Sie wolle jetzt nach der Uhr sehen. Entsetzt stellt sie fest, dass die Uhr nicht da ist. Smith hat keine Ahnung, wovon sie spricht. Sie spricht ihn nun mit 'Doctor' an, sie hätte diejenigen gesehen, vor denen sie sich versteckten und nun brauchten sie die Uhr. Smith ereilt eine Erkenntnis. Er hält Martha das Buch mit seinen Aufzeichnungen vor die Nase und erklärt, das sei nur eine Geschichte. Doch Martha weiß es besser. Sie verpasst dem Doctor, damit er zu Verstand käme, eine schallende Ohrfeige. Dann ergreift sie seinen Arm und befiehlt ihm, mit ihr zur TARDIS zu kommen. Doch der Doctor wirft sie hochkant aus seinem Zimmer. Er versucht, sich bei Joan zu entschuldigen, doch sie stellt nur fest, das lustige sei, dort habe tatsächlich eine Uhr gelegen. Mr. Smith kann sich offensichtlich nicht daran erinnern. Als Martha wie von Furien gehetzt über das Gelände rennt, stößt sie mit Tim zusammen. Sie entschuldigt sich und läuft weiter, doch er sieht in einem Zukunfts-Flash die gleiche Szene in irgendeiner Stadt in der er ihr fragend hinterherruft: "Martha?" Sie habe jetzt keine Zeit ruft sie im Weiterrennen. Sie stürmt in die TARDIS. Unterdessen durchsuchen Jeremy und Jenny das Zimmer von Mr. Smith. Er wisse und verstecke irgendetwas, stellt Jenny fest und fragt Jeremy, wo er ist. Smith kommt gerade mit Joan beim Tanzlokal an. Von der Ecke aus beobachtet Tim, wie sie hineingehen. Er schleicht sich am Türsteher vorbei in das Gebäude. Drinnen wird gerade der Abend mit dem ersten Walzer eröffnet und in der Tat, Mr. Smith tanzt ausgezeichnet. Jenny und Jeremy suchen immer noch in Smiths Zimmer nach etwas Aufschlussreichem, als Clark hereinkommt und die Einladung zum Tanz in der Hand hält. Martha kommt in den Festsaal setzt sich zu Joan an den Tisch. Joan bittet sie, nicht wieder anzufangen, doch Martha kann ihr das Zugeständnis entlocken, dass Smith sich von anderen Männern unterscheidet und mitunter über seltsame Dinge redet. Und sie wisse, dass da irgendetwas tieferes dahinterstecke, konstatiert Martha. Sie fände sie nett, ergänzt Martha und sie wolle sich entschuldigen für das, was sie zu tun vorhabe. Gerade kommt Smith zurück und stellt fest, dass das wirklich zu weit ginge und er darauf bestehen müsse, dass Martha ginge. Doch Martha hält ihm den Sonic Screwdriver vor die Nase und sagt, er solle sagen, was das ist. Sie fordert ihn ein zweites Mal auf und Smith ergreift das Gerät mit gerunzelter Stirn. Er, John Smith, stellt sie fest, sei in Wirklichkeit der Doctor, der Mann aus seiner Geschichte sei real, er selber sei es. Das Mädchen mit dem Luftballon beobachtet die Szene aufmerksam von seinem Platz aus. Jenny, der ältere Mann und Jeremy kommen auf das Lokal zu und verdunsten den Türsteher kurzerhand mit der grünen Strahlenwaffe. Unterdessen geht Tim mit ernster Miene an ein Fenster und zieht den Vorhang zurück - um in das Gesicht einer Vogelscheuche zu schauen. Der ältere Mann ordnet Ruhe an und eine Truppe von Vogelscheuchen kommt in den Raum. Der Veranstalter, der wissen will, was das soll, wird zum Entsetzen der Gesellschaft kurzerhand verdampft. Jeremy steht nun auch aufmerksam in dem Raum. Martha fordert Mr. Smith auf, alles zu vergessen, was sie gerade gesagt habt. Jeremy fordert erneut zur Ruhe auf und erklärt, sie hätten ein paar Fragen an Mr. Smith. Jetzt steht das Mädchen auf und verkündet, es sei noch besser, er sei der Doctor, sie habe die Unterhaltung verfolgt. Jeremy stellt leicht mitleidig fest, er habe die menschliche Form angenommen. Natürlich, stellt der Lehrer fest, er sei ein Mensch von Geburt, genau wie die anderen. Er adressiert Jenny und Mr. Clark, den älteren Herrn, sagt, das sei verrückt und will wissen, was hier überhaupt los sei. Ein schlichtes menschliches Gehirn habe er auch, bemerkt Jeremy ironisch. So sei er nicht gut, stellt Jenny fest. Sie brauchten einen Time Lord, ergänzt Clark. Das sei einfach, bemerkt Jeremy und richtet die Waffe auf den Lehrer. Er solle sich zurückverwandeln, befiehlt er. Doch Smith weiß tatsächlich nicht, was er von ihm will. Jetzt hält Jenny ihre Waffe an Marthas Kopf und fordert ihn erneut auf, sich zu verwandeln, Dann fällt ihr ein, was Martha über die Liebe des Lehrers erzählt hat und nun fühlt auch Joan eine Waffe an ihrem Kopf. Jeremy fragt den Doctor, ob er es genossen habe, Mensch zu sein. Ob er besser, reicher, weiser sei? Dann möge er jetzt entscheiden, wen von beiden sie töten sollen: Freundin oder Geliebte. Er habe die Wahl. John Smith steht das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben... Kategorie: Inhaltsangaben